1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inflating device, and more particularly to an inflating device for an air bag of a vehicle and one that can reduce the amount of chemicals used in such air bags.
2. Description of Related Art
In moving vehicles such as cars and trucks, serious injury often occurs in sudden braking as the vehicle occupants are violently thrown around. Although seat belts are fitted to cars, many people refuse to wear them and so non-choice methods, such as air bags were devised. That is, the air bag will automatically inflate in certain circumstances and this actuation needs no input from occupants. Furthermore, the airbag does not restrict the occupants in any way during normal driving conditions. To inflate an air bag, specific chemicals are contained in the air bag and an igniting device is mounted in the vehicle beneath the air bag. When the vehicle experiences impact such as in collision with another, the igniting device will be actuated to ignite the chemicals so as to make the chemicals to release nitrogen. Consequently, the air bag can be inflated in 20 to 30 ms (millisecond) to keep the occupants from being injured.
To provide a sufficient damping effect to the driver or passenger in time, the air bag must be entirely inflated as rapidly as possible. However, the bag must be of quite a large size to prevent the vehicle occupant from being thrown around, yet to inflate such a volume in a dramatically short amount of time is challenging for the designers. During the reaction of the chemicals for releasing nitrogen, the temperature in the air bag is raised to the extent that the driver or passenger could be burned.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide an inflating device to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.